Not A Fairy Tale, But Not An Ending Either
by siriuslygleeful
Summary: This is sequel to redneckgal a.k.a. Anko-sama's story "No Fairy Tale Ending". Look inside for more details!


**Author's Note: This is a sequel to the touching one shot "No Fairy Tale Ending", by **redneckgal a.k.a. Anko-sama**. She is an amazing author who knows how to strike at your emotions when you aren't expecting it. Her story moved me so much, I just had to ask her if I could write this! Her tale can be found under my favorite authors!** ** . Please read it before you read this!!!**

**Warnings: There is a death, and dates do not correspond with book seven, as the prequel was written before the release date of DH.**

**Disclaimer: I am not the legendary JK Rowling, but if I were I would write another book! And I do not own the prequel to this, it is ****redneckgal a.k.a. Anko-sama's and I have her permission to write this.**

**Not A Fairy Tale, But Not An Ending Either**

It had been two months since that horrid night. Two months that man had sat alive in that cell, thinking that he had accomplished the greatest task in the world. The task that his master never fulfilled. Two months that she had been waiting for the verdict of this man. This murderer.

That day was finally here.

She was sitting in the front row of the dark stone courtroom surrounding her. Her face was downcast, brown eyes staring at the wooden chair that stood in the middle of the circular floor ahead of her. Her mind could almost picture the past. Her Harry sitting there, a mere boy of 15, who had the experiences no man should ever have. Her Harry that had been taken away from her, by the man being brought here today. The murderer.

The sound of a heavy door made her eyes look up to see a filthy man floating in the air, moved by the wands of two uniformed men walking behind. They flicked their wands downward in even timing, making this grimy man slam into the wooden chair, chains suddenly snapping onto his wrists and ankles.

In the middle of the front row, the Minister of Magic stood up. His name was Arthur Weasley and he was her father, Ginny's father.

"Lucius Abraxas Malfoy," Arthur began, "you have brought forth on the nineteenth of September, in the year of 1997, with the indictment of murdering Harry James Potter two months before this day. Do you deny this?"

Lucius' cold silver eyes lifted up and he smirked as he replied, "I did it with pride, you filthy bloodtraitor."

Arthur clenched his fists at this and took a deep breath. "Since there has been no denial from the accused, I call for a formal and final vote for the sentence of Lucius Abraxas Malfoy. Those in favor of the accused being sentenced with the Dementer's Kiss?"

Arthur looked around to see every single Wizengamot hand lifted in favor. "And those not in favor?" Not a hand was raised.

"Very well, Mr. Malfoy you shall be escorted to the execution room on this day to receive you sentence." Minister Weasley said, and finalized the trial with a loud strike of his wand against a small platform. He rose a motioned for Ginny and the other friends of Harry to follow him through a door to his right. It opened to reveal a window showing the execution room, its' bare stone walls became eerie and dark as a dementer glided into the room they faced.

The group saw Lucius shoved into the execution room, his eyes widening as the dementer came towards him, bringing his doom. Lucius turned his head and gazed at Ginny as the dementer took over his face. When it uncovered his face, Lucius' eyes still stared in her direction, blank and unknowing.

It was finished.

* * *

After the trial, Ginny sat on a couch in Ron and Hermione's flat, which they had started to rent together a month ago. She looked up to see Hermione walking towards her handling three steaming mugs of tea on a tray, Ron following close behind.

"How are you feeling?" Hermione asked as she passed Ginny a mug.

"I don't know… it all happened so quickly. I suppose it hasn't quite hit me yet. I'm glad that Lucius got what he deserved, but yet I don't feel much different for some odd reason," Ginny relented.

"Yes, it did happen rather swiftly for a prosecution case."

Ginny nodded and randomly placed a hand on her stomach, her eyebrows raising.

"Gin, are you alright?" Ron asked in concern. He had started a habit long ago of carefully watching over his baby sister.

"I think I am Ron. I've just been feeling… different over the past few weeks. I don't suppose I'm ill- I just don't know what this is."

Ron frowned in thought as Hermione studied Ginny for a moment then questioned, "Ginny, have you had anyone at St. Mungo's look over you lately?"

"No."

"When was your last checkup?"

"About three years ago. Why?"

"I think it's time you had another one, Ginny."

Hermione got from her seat next to Ron and went over to the small fireplace. She pulled out her wand, gave a flick to start a fire, then with a dash of floo dust she stuck her head in to be greeted with the sight of a St. Mungo's secretarial witch.

"Hello. May I please schedule an appointment for a checkup today? It will be for Ginevra Weasley."

"Well miss, our clock was completely full, but you must have a lucky streak. Someone just cancelled right before you appeared."

"Oh, brilliant! What time was it?"

"Now."

"Now?! Oh my, we'll be there in just a moment!"

Hermione quickly pulled her head out and told Ron and Ginny the news. The three of them apparated to the front lobby. They were directed to go to the second floor. Ron spotted the room Ginny was prearranged to. Entering they saw an empty sanitary bed and a chair next to it.

Ginny turned to her brother and said,"Ron, would you be willing to wait outside, please? I'm not really comfortable with you in here."

Ron granted her wish with a nod, gave her a hug, and stepped out of the room.

A minute later a healer walked into the room. "Hello Ms. Weasley," She greeted,"My name is Delilah and I will be taking care of your checkup today. Can you tell me what you think is wrong with you?"

"Well, I've been having some strange feelings in my stomach for awhile. The feelings are so bizarre to me that I have no idea how to describe them."

The healer raised her brows at this and her only response was, "Ah," then Delilah turn to a cabinet, opened it, and pulled out a small vial of bluish potion. "Ms. Weasley, would you please drink this for me?"

Ginny took the offered vial, uncorked it and drank it.

"Now Ms. Weasley, if you would look me straight in the eyes." Healer Delilah requested. Hermione got up to see Ginny's eyes as well. She gasped at what she saw.

"Ms. Granger, I have no doubt you know what is happening," Delilah smiled at her as Hermione nodded eagerly. "Would you care to tell Ginny?" With that Hermione pulled a small mirror from her purse.

Ginny looked at Hermione confused at this exchange.

Hermione lifted the mirror into Ginny's grasp. "Look at your reflection," she said grinning. When she did look, Ginny gasped as well. Her eyes were a light purple color instead of brown.

"Ginny, when you drink that potion and your eyes turn, it means that you are with child. The lilac color also means it's a girl!" Hermione explain happily.

"But- what?" Ginny stuttered, in total shock.

Hermione gripped her by the shoulders and told her very clearly,"Ginny, you are going to have a baby."

Ginny's face slowly transitioned from confusion to a smile. Hermione saw a twinkling in Ginny's, now normal, eyes that she had not seen since to moment Harry was killed.

"Oh my Merlin…this is just…wow!" Ginny just could describe how overwhelmed she was. Finding her voice again, she turned to Delilah and asked, "How far along am I?"

Delilah beamed and took out her wand. Raising it above Ginny's head, she made a complicated flourish down Ginny's length to her waist. Then a small piece of parchment swirled out of the tip of her wand and landed on her hand. "You are two months along and your due date is April 29th," Delilah answered.

"I got pregnant on the last night Harry and I were together," Ginny said, tear staring to swell in her eyes, "The night that he asked me to marry him; the last night of his life." Ginny was fully sobbing now and Hermione wrapped her into a hug, comforting her the best that she could.

When Ginny had ceased her tears, she let go of Hermione and look up at her, smiling a little bit. "Thank you, Mione. I needed that," she said.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes. I know now that I'll be able to live again, having a piece of Harry with me. I really wish that Harry could be here, to be with her, with us. I know he would have loved being a father. I'm going to make sure that our little girl knows every single thing about her father. How noble, loving, brave he was. Everything."

Hermione smiled at Ginny with a mix of emotions. Admiration, happiness, sadness.

Ginny truly smiled back as she said, "I may not have gotten my fairy tale, but at least now I know that this is not an ending."

**The End**

**Author's Note 2: So what did you think? I'm open to anyone's comments, if that person will be kind enough to leave a review. Thank you so much for reading!!!**


End file.
